Self care remains the most effective approach for the prevention of periodontal diseases. Two studies of the Disease Prevention and Health Promotion Branch address the prevention of periodontal diseases, 1. an analysis of National Health Interview Survey data to explore the knowledge of US adults regarding the signs and symptoms of gum disease to establish baseline information from which appropriate and targeted educational campaigns may be developed, and 2. a study of two different school-based approaches to prevent gingivitis in teenagers. The 1990 Heath Promotion Supplement to the National Health Interview Survey included a section on oral health and was administered to 41,104 respondents ages 18 years and older. Data were analyzed to compare the respondents knowledge of signs and symptoms of gum disease by selected sociodemographic and dental variables which included education, race, ethnicity, dental visit history, dentate status. Findings have been presented and a report has been accepted for publication. A two year study of teenagers was conducted in York County, Virginia to determine the effectiveness of a self- assessment of gingival bleeding approach to the prevention of gingivitis compared with a plaque control approach. Both the plaque control and self-assessment of bleeding groups received an interactive manual describing the procedures they were to perform, classroom-based instruction and individual instruction specific to their needs. The individual instruction was reinforced following a 12 month interim oral examination. Preliminary findings show that while the two approaches did not differ, there were improvements in the gingival health status of both groups. Ongoing consultation and assistance is provided for the planning and development of research conferences, symposia and research groups that focus on research related to periodontal disease prevention and oral health status improvement. Presentations are made as a part of science transfer efforts.